All I Want Is You
by Be random or die
Summary: We see each other everyday, but you don't see me the same way I see you. Watching you day in and day out makes my heart ache. I care about you more than you'll know, even though you'll never see that. I'll never be your girlfriend so instead I'll be the greatest friend you could ever have, and I'll love you until the very end. [WhiteRose, hints of Arkos and BumbleBY]


**_A/N: So, I haven't written anything for FF in years. Decided to write something, and considering my current OTP is WhiteRose well, it seemed obvious what I should write. Anyway, I don't know how long this story will be, but I have a plot set already and I'll do my_** ** _best to at least finish this story. That's enough rambling for now, hope you all enjoy this story._**

* * *

"Hold my punch," Jaune grumbles angrily as he hands me his glass.

I take a curious sip from his punch as he storms off in the direction of an unaware Neptune, only to veer off course as he spots his partner, Pyrrha. I tear my gaze from Jaune and Pyrrha as they disappear from sight, my eyes now trained on the blue haired man who had made Jaune quite upset.

 _I don't blame him for being upset, I mean, I am too. What I would have given to have been the one that Weiss asked to the dance._

I look away from Neptune as I glance across to Weiss' current location, she was sitting alone now, having given up on the wilting rose that had challenged her eye of perfection. I feel my stomach twist at how defeated she looked.

 _I know what it's like, Weiss. I'm there with you. It's hard when the person you like doesn't see you. . ._

I can feel tears stinging my eyes as I place the glasses on the table behind me, turning away from the heiress.

In my heart and mind it was no secret that I have fallen for Weiss. Not once had I ever considered that I would like a girl, but I can't say I've ever like a boy before, so it's not entirely impossible for me to prefer people of the same gender.

 _But why Weiss?_

Why not Weiss? She may be cold on the outside, but lately I have been able to crack through the ice, and we've been growing closer and closer as friends. She no longer holds that look of disdain when she and I are left alone, she doesn't yell at me for every little thing anymore, and if she notices that I'm in an off mood she'll ask what's wrong, but she won't pry. Before she would just ignore everyone around her, think of me as someone below her, but now, it's different.

 _And I hate that I feel this way now._

I heave a sigh as I walk around the ballroom. I catch one final glimpse of Weiss, her piercing blue gaze catching my silver eyes.

 _I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I know it's best if I stay quiet. . . Weiss. . . You're the greatest friend I've ever had, and I know that no matter how much I'd wish for us to be more that it will never happen, there's no way._

* * *

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

I groan in annoyance at the sound of the alarm clock.

"Ten more minutes!" I whine.

"Can it be more like twenty minutes?" comes the call from Yang across the room.

I cover my head with my pillow, trying to block out the alarm and the dream I had.

 _It's not the first time I've dreamt about the night of the dance. It feels like the dance was ages ago._

In reality it's only been about five months. We were currently in the last month of our second semester and at the end of our first year here at Beacon.

"I would think that after a year you two would be used to waking up this early," I hear Weiss' voice as the alarm is silenced.

"Honestly, the time isn't the problem, it's how annoying that alarm is!" was another remark from Yang.

"What do you suggest? We buy a new clock just because you don't like the way it sounds?"

"How about no more alarms?"

"Then you two would definitely sleep the day away!"

"I'm not complaining about sleep," I mumble from underneath my pillow.

"Oh, quiet you," Weiss says with her usual irritated tone. "Now come on, we're going to be late for class if you don't get it in gear."

"Who made you leader of team RWBY?" Yang asks through a yawn.

"Yang, no! You know she doesn't like when you-" I start only to be cut off by Weiss.

"I'll have you know that I am second in command!" she says to Yang who was clearly not interested in what Weiss has to say.

"Alright Princess, whatever you say."

"Hrrrm," came the annoyed sound from Weiss.

"Guys, it's too early to be arguing!" I complain.

"I believe they prefer to call it a 'heated debate'," Blake's voice sounds for the first time.

"Blake, you're not helping. . ."

* * *

"And just as the beast was about to make a quick snack of the small girl, I spring into action!" rambled on the always enthusiastic Professor Port.

First class of the day, and I guess there's always a worse way to start it. I turn my attention back to my notebook, the page currently full of talentless doodles.

 _Drawing definitely isn't my strong point, but I won't deny that it's a fun way to pass the time._

"Do you ever pay attention in class?" asks an all too familiar voice.

"Uh, I, well," I reply nervously rubbing my neck.

"Maybe you have the right idea actually," I hear Weiss say. "But only in this class, we all know how the Professor loves to go off on tangents about his childhood as a 'hero'," she adds.

"I dunno, sometimes his stories do have some helpful information about some of the Grimm he's fought," I comment.

"I hate to say it doesn't happen as often as I'd like," Weiss grumbles.

"Yeah, well I agree with you on that, it would be nice to get more information."

We grow quiet again, Professor Port's story still going off in the background, my ears not registering his words as I turn back to drawing in my notebook.

"So, are you up to joining me for some studying later? I want to go over some material from Doctor Oobleck's class."

"Sure!" I agree, failing to hide the excitement in my voice.

"You're always excited for everything."

 _No, I'm only really excited to spend time with you._

"Oh, you know me! I'm just a ball of energy!" I say with a nervous laugh.

Silence again, but it didn't last long as the bell signaling the end of class goes off seconds later.

"Alright, class, that's sadly all we have time for today," Professor Port says as we all begin to pack our stuff to leave for our next class. "Don't forget that your essays are due on Monday!"

* * *

"I hate the first half of the day," Yang complains as we sit in the cafeteria enjoying our lunch.

"You only say that because you don't get to punch anything," Blake comments.

"Can't wait for Professor Goodwitch's class. I could do with a good sparring match," Yang says cracking her knuckles.

"I really need to get started on my essay for Professor Port's," Jaune says from his spot across from us with team JNPR.

"Pyrrha told you not to leave it for the very last second," Ren says to his leader.

"Well, I could always give you a hand if you need it," Pyrrha says to her blonde partner.

"N-no! It's probably better if I at least _try_ to do something on my own for once. Not that I don't appreciate your help, it's just I should turn in an assignment that I've done on my own."

"Fair enough, but remember I can help you if you need it."

"Yo, Jaune! How about you and I go head to head in Goodwitch's class today? It's been a while since I've had the joy of pummeling you," Yang teases.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I've gotten much better thanks to Pyrrha," He says in return.

"I'd like to see the improvement head-on if you don't mind," Yang says challengingly.

"Oh, you're on!"

"Are you going to try and get a match in today?" I turn my head to Weiss who's sitting on my right.

"No, I'd rather not have aching muscles while I try to study later," Weiss answers. "Besides, you learn a lot by simply observing others. Though I'll admit probably not as much as going into a fight yourself."

"You're no fun, Princess," Yang interjects. "What good is sparring class if you don't get your hands dirty?"

"If you know what to look for, watching a match can be as good a learning experience as fighting a battle yourself," Weiss counters.

"Yeah, but it's not as _fun_ ," replies my sister.

"Yeah! It's not fun to watch when you could be the one breaking legs!" Nora exclaims.

"It's always about breaking legs with you," mumbles Ren from his spot next to Nora.

"Well, we should get going, class starts in about five minutes," Blake points out.

"Aw, yeah! Let's go!" Yang cheers excitedly.

We quickly clean up the table, taking our trays to their designated area. The eight of us exit the cafeteria and head towards Professor Goodwitch's class. I let myself fall behind to the back of the group, Yang and Jaune at the front of the group with the rest following close behind. I let my gaze fall to the ground as I idly follow the rest of the group.

 _I really need to do something. I haven't been feeling much like myself lately, I'm letting this Weiss issue get out of hand. It's like the harder I try to get over her the deeper I fall into this hole I've dug for myself. Come on, Ruby. You know it's not going to happen, get over her already! She's straight, there's absolutely no chance of her returning my feelings. At least she's not seeing Neptune anymore. . ._

I feel a stab of guilt. There's no reason I should feel relief because it didn't work out between her and Neptune. In the end the one who got turned down was Weiss. She tried to hide it but I could tell she was hurt that Neptune decided to end whatever relationship the two of them had.

 _I hate how jealous and angry I was that he kept taking up her time. I can't be expected to be the only one she spends time with, I'm her best friend, sure, but Neptune was her boyfriend so he obviously had higher priority on Weiss' list of friends. Why can't I be at the top of the list permanently?_

I involuntarily let out a sound of frustration.

 _You know why. Stop asking that question. You're a girl, Weiss is a girl. You're into other girls, Weiss specifically, but Weiss is clearly interested in boys. She's never going to look your way! Stop dreaming, Ruby, it's not going to happen._

"Ruby?" Weiss' voice cuts through my thoughts, I hadn't noticed when she fell into step beside me.

"Huh?" is the only sound I can muster as I try to silence my thoughts.

"Are you alright? You seem. . . distracted," she asks, concern laced in her voice, worry in her ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," I lie.

"Ruby," she replies sternly, but the concern still present in her tone. "I know it's something more than that, you've been like this for a while now, I was hoping you were just, well, not feeling well for whatever reason, but it hasn't gotten any better. If there's anything you need to talk about or need help with I'm here for you. What kind of 'best friend' would I be if I let my partner down?" she says, her words bringing the butterflies in my stomach to life once again.

"I'm fine, Weiss," I lie again.

"Okay, I get it," she says, a frown now present on her lips as her brow furrows in worry. "You don't want to talk about it. You could just say so, Ruby, you don't have to lie that you're alright. You know that I'll respect your privacy if you don't want to talk. Just, if you need to, I'm here to listen, alright?" she adds with a warm smile.

I heave a sigh as I try to fight the feelings that her smile triggered.

"Thanks Weiss, but I'm okay, I swear," I mumble.

The look on her face clearly said that she didn't believe a word of that.

 _Not like I can tell her the truth anyway, that'll just ruin everything. She'll think I'm weird or disgusting, she'll start feeling uncomfortable around me and then bam, there goes my best friend and I'll be left alone. I'd rather keep her as a friend than lose her because I can't control some stupid feelings._

I clench my teeth as I look away from Weiss and back down to the ground.

 _I hate that I can't even tell her. If she did like girls I would have told her by now, and even if I got shot down at least I would have the relief of not keeping this a secret, but I can't say a word. I don't know how she feels about people like me, if she even accepts it or if she thinks it's wrong. I know some people might be alright with it, and if they're straight and someone of the same gender tells them that they like them they're okay with it and don't feel uncomfortable about it, but I really don't want to risk Weiss being the opposite of that because it's just as much a possibility as the positive reaction._

We arrive at Professor Goodwitch's class, the eight of us file in and sit in the seats overlooking the small sparring arena, the Professor was ready with her clipboard near the center of the arena. She writes a few things down and looks up to us.

"Alright, let's begin," says the Professor as she adjusts her glasses. "Do we have anyone who wants to go first?"

Yang and Jaune's hands instantly shoot into the air.

"I'd like to go first!" they call in unison.

"Well, it looks like we have our first match," Professor Goodwitch says writing down something else onto her paper. "Please head to the locker rooms and prepare for the match."

And as quickly as she says that both Yang and Jaune sprint off towards the locker rooms. Above the arena the holographic banners change to display Yang's name with a photo of her on the right with Jaune's name and photo on the left.

"So, who do you think is gonna win?" I ask Pyrrha who was sitting to my left with Ren and Nora.

"I'm not sure," Pyrrha answers. "Their styles are very different, and although Yang has much more experience in battle Jaune's shield could prove to be an issue for her. But I'm also not certain how much damage Jaune can cause to her in return."

As quickly as the two left for the locker rooms they were back now clad in their respective battle gear.

"Alright students, take your positions," Professor Goodwitch instructs.

Yang activates her gauntlets, Ember Celica clicking to life as she assumes her standard battle stance, a confident smirk on her lips. Jaune draws his sword and activates his shield, there was no smile on his face, but there was a look of solid determination in his eyes as he kept his eyes on his opponent, his sword drawn close to his body as he takes a defensive stance using his shield.

"Ready?" asks the Professor.

Yang and Jaune make eye contact, the heat of an impending battle burning in their eyes.

"I was born ready," Yang answers trying to unnerve the blonde leader of team JNPR.

"Let's do this," Jaune replies seemingly unfazed by Yang's statement.

"Begin!" calls out Professor Goodwitch.

The instant the word was said Yang springs forward only to have her strike blocked by Jaune's shield, the leader of team JNPR having anticipated her to be the first to launch an attack. Yang throws another punch, her right hand connecting with Jaune's shield once more. As Yang's second punch makes contact Jaune uses his legs to push forward, his shift in momentum causing Yang to become unbalanced for a split second. That second was all Jaune needed as he draws his sword forward launching a series of short jabs and slashes, the first few hitting its mark. Yang was now on the defensive, blocking the hits using her gauntlets. I notice that Jaune's strikes seemed to follow a pattern and by the look of things Yang noticed it as well. Predicting where the next strike would be she takes the opportunity and sidesteps to dodge the attack and swings her left arm out for a punch, her fist connect with Jaune's side, the boy visibly wincing and instinctively moving his shield forward as he tries to recover.

Yang wasn't having it though as she follows her punch with a sweeping kick that knocks Jaune off balance, the blonde boy now on the floor at Yang's mercy. I was surprised at just how quickly Jaune rolled out of the way, his move made just in time to avoid Yang's blazing fist.

"Wow," I breathe. "He's gotten so much better!" I say to Pyrrha.

"He's been working really hard," Pyrrha replies. "He wants to be a Huntsman just as badly as the rest of us," she adds not tearing her gaze from her leader, admiration plain as day in her emerald eyes.

I follow her gaze to the battle still going on, both battlers now with their Aura at roughly 50%. Luckily for Jaune it doesn't look like Yang's Semblance has activated yet, but if he wants a chance at winning he has to do it fast and in as little hits as possible.

"If he can keep Yang from using her Semblance Jaune can win this," I comment aloud.

"Let's just hope he remembers that little detail," I hear Weiss say from my right.

"He has a chance for victory, but only if he plays this right, one wrong move and it's over," Pyrrha adds.

"C'mon, Jaune! Win it for the pancakes!" exclaims an overly excited Nora.

Jaune lunges at full speed preparing another flurry of swipes, but Yang dodges just in time leaving Jaune to stumble from his now uncontrolled momentum.

"Oh, no," I hear Pyrrha sigh.

"And there's the mistake that Yang needed him to make," Weiss says.

Yang sprints towards Jaune, his back currently facing her. The leader tries to turn around as fast as possible but not before Yang lands a heavy shot to his left shoulder, his movement to turn around saving him for a direct hit to his head. The pain in his shoulder is more than enough to make Jaune fall to his knees, his shield no longer holding a strong defensive pose due to his injured arm. Yang goes in for another attack only for Jaune to roll out of the way again, Yang's punch connecting with the solid floor of the arena.

"One more hit like that and Jaune is out, his Aura is really close to the red," I note.

Jaune was now clearly on the defensive, his shield up but his sword was doing most of the blocking as he intercepts the blade stopping Yang's punches from reaching his body.

"It seems like the hit he took to his shoulder is worse than we thought," Pyrrha remarks.

"Oh, so that's why he's blocking with his sword?" I ask aloud as the situation clicks in my head.

"That's what it looks like," Weiss agrees.

Jaune continues to block Yang's relentless punches, that is until Yang decides to charge her next hit in hopes of breaking Jaune's strong defensive stance. Jaune notices this and takes advantage of the delay between the hits and readies his sword for a powerful strike putting his shield forward to take Yang's punch as he charges his own attack. As Yang strikes the shield I'm surprised to see that Jaune doesn't wince from the impact of Yang's attack, the hit he received earlier seemingly having no effect on his body.

Now that Yang struck the shield instead of Jaune himself she has to take a second to rethink her attack as she's now unable to go through with her original follow up. That very same second is when Jaune unleashes his charged swing. The hit connects and the next thing we know Yang has been flung across the arena from the sheer power of Jaune's attack.

I quickly take out my scroll and check Yang's Aura levels.

"Oh, no," I mutter.

"What is it?" asks Pyrrha in concern.

"It wasn't enough," I reply showing Pyrrha the current status of Yang's Aura.

On cue Yang pushes herself up off of the ground, her hair blazing as she turns to Jaune with her now red gaze.

The expression on Jaune's face is still one of determination, but at this point I'm pretty sure he's lost.

Letting loose a battle cry Yang bolts towards Jaune at an incredible speed. Just as Yang's next attack is about to land, Jaune springs out of the way with speed that I feel could even rival my own. I see a mirror of Jaune's earlier mistake with Yang being the one stumbling now. Jaune is quick to capitalize on the mistake as he launches a final strike making contact on Yang's side, and with that the buzzer goes off.

"And the winner of the match is Jaune Arc," announces Professor Goodwitch.

"The pancakes are yours, Jaune!" cries the ever so energetic Nora.

The rest of us applaud as Jaune goes to help Yang to her feet.

"Well, you got me," I hear Yang say as she takes his hand and pulls herself up. "Nice job, Jaune," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," he replies with a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You know this means I'm gonna need a rematch soon," Yang teases.

"Anytime," Jaune replies with a smirk.

"Alright, who would like to go next?" asks the Professor as Yang and Jaune exit the arena.

"Oh! Me! I wanna break some legs!" Nora calls out as she jumps from her seat.

"Alright, Miss Valkyrie. Would anyone want to volunteer as her opponent?" asks the Professor.

"I will," comes the answer from the other side of the benches.

I lean forward to see who it was and notice that it was Cardin.

"Very well, you two may go to the locker rooms to prepare," says Professor Goodwitch as she changes the names on the holographic banners once again.

Just as Nora and Cardin head down to the locker rooms both Yang and Jaune appear.

"I'm not gonna lie, you've gotten a lot better!" I hear Yang say to Jaune.

"I would still be a mess if it weren't for Pyrrha," Jaune replies nervously. "To be honest I think I just got lucky to win against you."

"No way! You kicked my butt fair and square, Jaune," Yang reassures. "Luck was not involved, I'll tell you now that I'm gonna have a sore side in the morning," she puts a hand on her side and winces to get her point across as the two of them finally reach our group, the two sitting in the middle as Pyrrha scoots over to Nora's now vacant spot.

"You were fantastic, Jaune!" Pyrrha says with a smile. "I was actually thinking that Yang had you beat but you quickly turned it around."

"You were both great!" I chime in trying to put as much joy into my voice, but I wasn't able to get it quite right. The others didn't seem to notice it though.

 _Good, I don't want them to think anything is wrong._

Our group goes silent as Nora and Cardin reappear in their battle gear.

"Ruby?" I hear Weiss' voice call my name in a whisper.

"Hm? What's up?" I ask quietly.

"Are you. . . certain that you're alright?"

 _That darn question again. . ._

"C'mon, Weiss," I try and force one of my usual smiles. "I already told you I'm okay."

A frown makes itself present on Weiss but she doesn't press further.

 _How much longer can you keep lying to her?_

Knowing me, probably not that much longer until the guilt really starts biting at me. Keeping my feelings hidden from Weiss is beyond exhausting, everyday it just seems to get harder and harder to keep myself in check and stop myself from jumping on her and giving into the urge to just kiss her and cuddle her with all of my might.

I feel my face flush from the thought. Suddenly sitting next to Weiss seems to feel like she were more like miles away.

 _Should I try to scoot closer? I just want to be close to her. . . and this seems like the most I could get considering Weiss isn't one to be big on hugs. I don't think I've actually seen her hug anyone. . ._

At this point I decide to just go through with it and I inch ever closer to my white haired teammate, the heiress sitting with both feet on the ground and her hands resting on her lap. I move close enough to where I can feel the heat rolling off of her body but still too far to make any physical contact. That's something that I'll continue to deprive myself of. It's easier to accomplish since Weiss is by no means a 'touchy-feely' kind of girl.

"And the winner of the match is Nora Valkyrie," the voice of Professor Goodwitch cuts through my thoughts.

 _I missed the whole thing? Wow, I really need to stop getting myself lost in these stupid thoughts of mine._

Focusing back on the arena I see Nora helping an exhausted and battered looking Cardin. Taking a quick glance past Yang and over to Jaune who was looking at his scroll I notice that Nora's Aura was still in the high green level.

"Wow, she didn't take much damage at all," Yang says in surprise. "I think I know who I'm challenging next time," she adds with a smile. "After our rematch of course," she puts in as she looks back at Jaune.

"Any more volunteers for the next match?" asks the Professor.

* * *

"It's Friday night! We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Yang whines.

"It would be nice to go out," Blake agrees.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," I add.

Weiss on the other hand was less than amused as she looks up from her textbook. I have long since abandoned the study session that started nearly four hours ago. I sat on Weiss' bed dressed in a red button up shirt, a black tank-top underneath with a pair of black skinny jeans and red canvas shoes. The heiress still surrounded by notes and textbooks with Blake dressed in a nice looking purple blouse and black leggings with a pair of black heels, Yang wearing a bright yellow shirt with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans with black and white boots, both of them sitting on their respective beds.

"This is the last month of the semester, we should be studying! Not going out and about wasting our time!" she fumes.

"Weiss, there will be plenty of time to study. Like tomorrow and Sunday, and then the next weekend and the weekend af-" I say only to be cut off by another rant from my partner.

"And there will be other Friday nights that you can go and party when there aren't any classes that need our attention!"

"Woah there, Princess," Yang begins as she tries to calm Weiss. "If anything I think you especially need a break from the entire school routine."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think what Yang means to say is that you've been overworking yourself, Weiss," Blake translates what her partner had meant to say.

"Yeah, Weiss," I agree hoping that she wouldn't become even more upset than she already was. "There's no harm in laying back for a night. You work so hard, it's only fair if you take a few hours to enjoy yourself," I say, the anger visibly leaving Weiss' face.

"Well," she begins thoughtfully. "When you put it like that I suppose one night wouldn't hurt," she murmurs. "Not to mention the three of you are already dressed up and more than ready to leave."

"I promise we'll get some studying in and our papers for Professor Port's done tomorrow!" I assure her hoping to solidify her decision to go out for the night.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she says as she gives me a stern look.

Weiss goes to the dresser and grabs a change of clothes and makes her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Anyway, what did you all have in mind for tonight?" Weiss asks as she exits the bathroom in her new outfit, a simple white V-neck shirt with a light blue jacket over it and a pair of faded blue jeans with white heeled boots.

Weiss barely finished her question as the door to our dorm was busted open by the whole of team JNPR

"Are you ladies ready to hit the dance floor!?" the four of them call out in unison, the whole team bursting with energy and enthusiasm.

"Oh, yeah!" Yang cheers as she hops off of her bed.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss cries out as she stares at the beaten door and the energetic team JNPR.

"Well, Ice Queen," Jaune begins, a pout appearing on Weiss' face at the sound of her unwanted nickname. "Team JNPR is here to meet team RWBY for our 'planned' night out. We're gonna hit the club."

"And we're gonna hit that club hard!" Nora adds as she smashes her fist into her palm.

"A dance club? You must be joking," Weiss says as she looks at each of us with a questioning gaze.

"It'll be fun!" I say to her as I get up from the bed. "Besides, you already agreed to go, so don't even think about changing your mind."

"Fine," Weiss mutters.

"The Princess is onboard! Let's go guys!" says an excited Yang.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Weiss agrees.

"Woo! This is gonna be so much fun!" Nora exclaims as the eight of us leave the dorm room and head to Vale.

* * *

 ** _A/N: That's it for this first chapter. I'd appreciate some reviews, just to know if you guys would like me to continue this story or not. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to their personalities as possible but clearly there will be some instances where they stray from that. I'll attempt to update at least every other Friday, hopefully I'll be able to update every Friday, but I'm not sure if that'll be possible. Hope you guys like what I've got so far! Until next time ~Be random or die~_**


End file.
